The Imps
by xxPaulsVampirexx
Summary: he has to protact her from the imsp songfic


zarcarian came up to Uriell to stell mhim about the Lisa. "yu must protect her" zarcarian said demanding Uriel forwned norbally. "I do not lick homans"  
"It is an ORDer" uriel screemed zaracrian smoked him "NIGGA DOI T"  
uriel sighed and flooped down to the earths lands

How many I told you s and start overs And shoulders have you cried on before How many promises be honest girl How many tears you let hit the floor How many bags you packed

Urel siged again and he found Lisas house and stood out her window looked at her for a while because he was like wanting to now what she was lik. he breatejd on her windwos and Lisa stame out side "helo i am urile" he introdacted "good evnoring" sej replied "woat are you boating heref for?"  
"i am here to sell you a vakume" he said and she said sh edi dnot want one and he lowed his eyes to the floor "LEASE YOU NEED A VAKUME!" he regained the corage to smell ""i have 2 broke wones she looked at hm" dtermined "plase go way"  
BUT THSI IS WY U NEEDED A VAKUM" he lookd in her eyes which he discrimated were pritty "ok" she stooped an dhe crawled inside "werhe are your vakes?"  
Urel use his anlgle magics to swept the tile and floro and LISA looked around smiling so much because her hose was clean!

Just to take em back tell me that How many either or's but no more If you let me inside of your world There'll be the one less lonely girl

"hwo ca n i replays you?" she asked " you cannot"  
sudenly the imps came through the fireplas

Ohh Oh Oh Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you you Now all I see is you I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)  
Noo No Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you And when you re mine in the world There's gonna be one less lonely girl (I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl There's gonna be one less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first (I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth (That's what I'm gonna do)  
If you let me inside your world There s gonna be one less lonely girl

"URel shreeked and got an top of the coche and he kelled a few with hi s powers and stood in fornt of Lesa"  
dEAN RAN IN to the house. and sht the emps. "LESA YOU WHAR WHAT RE YOU DING WITH THIS ORIAL?"Lisa jumped high in the are and said "DEAn I LIKKE HIM HE CLEANS THE FLOOR AND YOUD ON'T"  
ane tear ran dwon dEans face hwo could he do this to her

Christmas wasn t merry, 14th of February not one of them spent with you How many dinner dates set dinner plates and He didn t even touch his food How many torn photographs saw you taping back

Lisa walke dto Dean and she said "I ddidnt hurt you ddi I'm sorrie" and Dean sotpped cring and said "it is oK" and left out of a window Uriel sighed beautifully "i gues my work hr is done"  
JUSt then a imp nkocked on the door politely "i wonder who that is" uriel said and whent to the doorways he opaned the dor and an imp smiled greenly

Tell me that couldn t see an open door But no more If you let me inside of your world There'll be one less lonely girl Justin Bieber Lonely Girl lyrics found on .

Uriel asked da imp tplease go away and leave themalone because they did not have time for the imps The imps screemed a screeming screem fjhy they just antd to have some lisea because LISa was spposed to be their nwe leader "Lisa please le us in i LIKE GREN TEA" said a omp named Colby Lias had to obtuse. "Urie please let tem"  
Uriel was not preciate o this hapenstanges

Ohh Oh Oh Saw so many pretty faces Before I saw you you Now all I see is you I'm coming for you, I'm coming for you Noo No Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you And when you re mine in this world There s gonna be one less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl (There's gonna be) One less lonely girl (I'm coming for you) I'm gonna put you first (I'm coming for you) I'll show you what you re worth (Thats what I'm gunna do)If you let me inside of your world There's gonna be one less lonely girl

but he kind of thought baybe he loved Lesa a little and he thought of Dean's tare and he smiled and said "OK will let 1 of them in"  
So the imp lets in and lafs and THEN HE GRABS LESA and they take off and Ureil is appled

I can fix up your broken heart I can give you a brand new start I can make you believe (yeah)  
I just wanna set one girl free to fall,  
Free to fall (she's free to fall)  
Fall in love With me

But Urlie knew h e had to save his ture luv so he chassed after the imp named Colby and scamed "YOU GET NO GREN TEA IF YU TAKE LISA FORM ME!"  
COLBie was not a subtorn. he screamed back in Inokian.  
casteal laguhed on the sedlines.

Her hearts locked and nowhere to get the key I ll take her and leave the world with one less lonely girl

URiel screamed at Castal that it was NOT FUNNE and then he grabbed the imp by a pice of hair on his hairy back and the imp laughed and kept going and Urle was left standing wth a little piece of hair i his finger

There s gonna be one less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)  
One less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)  
There s gonna be one less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)  
One less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl Theres gunna be one less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)  
I'm gunna put you first (I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what your worth (That's what I gotta do)  
If you let me inside your world There's gunna be one less lonely girl

Deaen kame p to urel. "WHY IS LISA?"  
"Uriel said I DO NOT KNOW" and Deane said "OK I will belp you"  
So they chasad adfter the Deans and caught up with them. lisea was now an Imp but she was a girl so she was still not imp. There was another imp naedm Sardne and sarnde climbe dup Dens leg and Den was not aroused The Sarnde climbed into Dean s mtuh and then cobly climbed into uriels mout hand


End file.
